


love still stands for something

by jaebeomies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, clingy!jackson, just jinson being soft and very in love, kinda gets angsty but nothing too bad i promise, soft, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeomies/pseuds/jaebeomies
Summary: jackson often finds himself wondering,is it possible tonotdrown in park jinyoung's eyes?





	love still stands for something

**Author's Note:**

> spontaneously wrote this when i was bored, i know it's not the best thing i've written but i hope it's not too bad either <3

_jackson could drown in his eyes._

whether it was night or day, light or dark, summer or winter, whether their days were filled with moments of shared happiness or whether they chose to spend their time alone, or whatever other polar opposites anyone in this world could think of- somehow, to jackson, jinyoung's eyes were always beyond that. they were beyond every struggle the world faced, or every unresolved issue. jinyoung's eyes always managed to sparkle like no other; which was, according to jackson, only for his own loss, seeing as even though it was cheesy and he often couldn't believe that it was happening himself, his heart always seemingly skipped a beat whenever his gaze found its way to the twin dark brown orbs of jinyoung's eyes. jackson wanted to know it all- _how do his eyes manage to shine so bright even on the darkest of days? how do they get brighter and brighter with each day passing, always finding the right way out of so many negativities and displacements upon life?_ jackson often wondered, was he truly so fascinated by jinyoung because he was everything jackson wasn't? if you think about it, why was jinyoung even with him, in all honesty? they had been dating for so long, longer than any relationship jackson has ever been in, which often led him to insecurities and worries of whether he really is enough for jinyoung. of course, the younger would always do everything he could to convince him that he _was_ enough, and that he couldn't live without him either: followed by endless cuddles until jackson was convinced that he was only just overthinking and jinyoung really _does_ love him and isn't going to leave him for anyone or anything else. _what could jackson do other than to believe him?_

jinyoung was a mystery, in a way no one was able to describe.

in fact, was mystery even the right word?

he was a maze: a labyrinth that many others would easily give up on due to the struggle upon it, but jackson could never truly bring himself to do so. he knew that jinyoung would never say anything he didn't mean, therefore the first time jackson and jinyoung exchanged their first _i love you's_, jackson couldn't help but cry: knowing that the man of his dreams, the one he adored from afar for so long but could never bring himself to actually say or admit it up until that point, really _loves_ him and he _means_ it. jinyoung was someone who jackson didn't mind spending all of his life figuring out, desperate to always know more about him and how he sees the world. jackson was, at this point, almost entirely sure that he wouldn't mind spending all of his life with jinyoung, knowing he'd never disappoint him and even if he did, he would always have a valid reason behind it. jinyoung was everything jackson never thought he'd get to have in life, but he was way more than enough for jackson to feel like he was constantly high with the endearment and true willing to find out more about him even though the younger had never really been more open with anyone than he was with jackson. but then again, that's often what made him doubt their relationship, because surely if jinyoung had never been this close to anyone, what if he doesn't mean it or he'll regret it sooner or later or he doesn't really love jackson and- 

_he was cut off with another kiss._

* * *

it was almost three am that night and jackson wasn't entirely sure why he was still up anymore. jinyoung was right next to him, with his hands folded under his chin and his lips slightly parted: eyes closed as the moon outside lit upon his honey skin. jackson could swear the younger was asleep, or at least he was incredibly _amazing_ at making it look like he was. but to be honest, is there anything park jinyoung wasn't good- hell, so incredibly and undeniably _perfect_\- at? jackson didn't usually intend on this to happen, yet to no one's surprise he found himself looking over at his boyfriend like he was the most precious thing, like he was his hero, his saviour, and everything that he couldn't quite describe which was also exactly what made his heart flutter over and over again, bringing tears to his eyes at the slightest thought of him ever not being in his life. 

_ it was safe to say that jackson had never been so in love._

and yet he could only dream of looking into jinyoung's big, bright, comforting and the most loving eyes right in that moment, for which he didn't want to wake the younger boy laying beside him up, in worry of bothering him or making him upset just because he wanted to look at him as if that's not exactly what he was doing that more than _ninety percent_ of the time he got the chance to. there was something about the intimacy they shared and the closeness between them whenever they kissed, or simply just stared at each other (which, by the way, often made jinyoung blush and jackson couldn't help but find it the cutest and most precious thing ever), that jackson couldn't help but feel like he doesn't deserve it at all. it was stupid- constantly wanting to be close to jinyoung was so stupid and selfish of him, but what else was he supposed to do, when the clock just hit three in the morning and jackson was still feeling lovestruck and just wanted to be even closer to jinyoung physically than he already was?

jackon's chest felt heavy, feeling like he was about to burst into tears because _how on earth did he get so lucky to have jinyoung? _what did he do in his past life to deserve to have him by his side? his heart was filled with so much love and appreciation for everyone and everything around him and jackson never quite understood how jinyoung could bare to deal with everything life threw at him with so much ease, he wanted to know more despite there wasn't much else to tell- and just in that second, the same second his heart sped up again and his eyes glimpsed with light tears at each corner from constant wondering if what he was doing for jinyoung was truly enough to give back in return everything he had given to him, that's also the second he could swear he heard jinyoung giggle beside him. _what the hell? wasn't he asleep just a second ago? did he see him? oh god, this is about to be more embarrassing than jackson thought. _

_"were you just about to cry?"_ \- jinyoung was, in fact, giggling, with his eyes still closed and his hands still under his chin, only managing to mumble out the words for what jackson hoped would make the situation less awkward and embarrassing, but only making it dorky and rather funny, if anything. _oh, the irony. _

_"you didn't see any of that right? my god, i can't believe __myself, jinyoung i'm sorr-" - _jackson wiped his eyes and before he got the chance to finish what he was intending on saying, he was rather surprised when he was cut off by yet another soft kiss from jinyoung, vividly questioning in his head how did he even got the time to get up so fast when on a casual day it usually takes him about thirty minutes to even properly open his eyes. kisses were definitely jinyoung's solution for almost everything; every doubt, every worry, every uncertainty or confusion. jinyoung's lips found their way to jackson's like they were so used to the said path, and the truth was, they probably were. and yet, neither jackson _or_ jinyoung could ever get enough. they could never get enough of each other's presence, each other's voices, each other's touch or each other's absolutely _anything_, as a matter of a fact.

_"i promise, i didn't mean-"_ \- jackson mumbled out in-between jinyoung only gently nibbling at his bottom lip, colliding their breaths as jackson almost gasped at the feeling and their heartbeats instantly matching when their chests were brought closer together. jinyoung didn't answer, not verbally at least, only grabbing his hand and placing it to his before squeezing it and physically signalising that there was nothing to apologise for, and that he was right here and wasn't ever planning on going anywhere either.

_jinyoung was always so gentle with everything. _

jackson wondered, was it possible to fall for him more? every day the same question flew into his head, circling around it like it had no intention of ever leaving; could he, both metaphorically and literally, love jinyoung any more and he did not now, just in that particular moment? - and yet every day the answer was the same, leaving jackson wondering why he was so stupid to even think otherwise in the first place: _yes, yes he could love him more._ and he continued to love him more every day, each time the clock hit midnight the question repeated in his head and the day ahead giving jinyoung time to find more reasons to give jackson as to why_ yes, he can still love him more_ even if he didn't think he possibly could. the thing is, according to jackson, jinyoung didn't even have to try. maybe it was like jackson's heart was set on a _repeat_ setting to just automatically look for new details in jinyoung to love, even if he didn't think it was possible because he knew jinyoung so well already. there must have been something, and if there wasn't, jackson was happy to re-look and go over the things that were so obvious and so easy to love about him already.

hence why, his eyes were usually what brought jackson in the most, and what always had him wanting to know more about them. he was fascinated, curious, eager to see what's behind them and how is it that _those_ are the eyes of someone who can do absolutely anything and still have jackson wrapped around his finger in the truest, most comforting way he could ever even try to describe.

* * *

jackson shortly drifted off to sleep after the clock switched from _three fifty nine_ to _four am_, only feeling as loved as he could possibly be with jinyoung still next to him almost an hour after. the younger wasn't asleep yet- which was rare because he was typically the one to fall asleep first, but tonight he promised himself that he would watch jackson fall asleep because _that's what he does for him almost every night_ and _he just wants to give him something in return. _after jackson's attempts of making him fall asleep before him but only managing to fall asleep himself, jinyoung stayed silent for a good couple of minutes before proceeding to quietly say, hoping jackson would still somehow hear him even if he was really asleep;

_**"your flaws are perfect to me because my heart is meant to love you,"**_ he said. 

_ **"and even if it weren't, i'd still choose you."** _

_over and over, even a thousand times if i had to._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! any feedback is gladly appreciated :)


End file.
